We've Come Full Circle
by Allamericangirl032
Summary: Set after GG4. Cammie leaves The Gallagher Academy, the only place she calls home, to defeat the Circle, avenge her father's death, and protect her friends and family. She even left Zach behind, or so she thinks. Join Cammie as she embarks on her mission to get rid of The Circle for good in this action/adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series at all. This story is purely my take on what happened after GG4. All the credit goes to Ally Carter who created such an awesome series!

**We've Come Full Circle**

Chapter #1

Zach. His name released a swarm of butterflies into the hollow of my stomach. I can still feel his warm lips on mine. But then I remember the idea he had proposed. To runaway with him. Defeat the circle. Protect my family and friends. To avenge my father's death. Stop his mo...  
"No, Cammie! He would only be killed! He would be much safer staying. If anyone can end this it's you." ,said my father's voice whispering in my ear.  
He was always there for me, guiding me through life even though he couldn't be here in person, he was my built in compass.  
"Thanks dad",thought to myself as I walked briskly through the tunnel I found a few weeks ago. It would take me to the bottom of the Gallagher lake where I could swim to the surface.  
As I neared the end of the tunnel, I spotted the outline in the metal. A door with a handle that appeared to lead to a normal room, but I knew better. I had the soaking wet clothes from last time to prove it.  
I already had my wet suit on, so I turned the knob on the metal door and I was met with the gush of warm freshwater. I quickly swam into the lake and shut the rusty door before the tunnel would fill with water, alerting the sleeping girls that what I was doing.  
I swam to the surface of the lake, thankful that I wore the black wetsuit because I blended into the darkness of the water and the night.  
When I swam to the edge of the lake with the forest, I pulled myself out of the water and took off my wetsuit. Now I had my favorite jeans, navy and white striped tee, navy blazer, and dark brown riding boots on.  
"The perfect disguise" ,I thought to myself with a grin.  
Then I realized what a perfect view I had of Gallagher from the edge of the pitch black forest. The full moon bathed the mansion in a serene glow that made it look like the cover it portrayed, a prep school for rich, snobby girls.  
But to me it was more than a pretty mansion. It's where my friends are, my mom and Zach are, and its where the only people who could understand what I'm doing are. It's my home, my sanctuary, my...  
"Remember who you are Cam. Remember what you are doing!" ,my father's incouraging voice says.  
I turn away from the glowing mansion and set off with quick, quiet steps into the forest. Away from Gallagher. Towards Roseville. Towards the airport. Towards the Circle.

AU: Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Any comments or feedback? This might be just a one-shot but if you guys really like it then I will continue on! Thanks :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series at all. This story is purely my take on what happened after GG4. All the credit goes to Ally Carter who created this awesome series!

**We've Come Full Circle**

Chapter #2

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Above all of the other noises of the forest, my heart seemed to be the loudest.

I had already run into a few raccoons so far, but thankfully they didn't seem to notice my racing heartbeat. I could see the lights of Roseville about 20 yards away.

The forest I was walking through ended at the back of the Abrams Pharmacy, much to my dismay. I could see Josh sweeping around the entrance when I broke through the trees. I decided to stay normal and be friendly.

As I walked around to the front, Josh immediately saw me and waved.

"Hey Cammie! What are you doing behind there?",Josh asks excitedly.

All I could think was don't get too excited Josh.

"Hey Josh! I was just looking for Suzie. You remember right? My cat Suzie. But my mom just called and said she found her already so, it was nice seeing you!" I answered politely.

Josh looked confused and asked, "You can't stay any longer?"

"No I'm sorry, my mom told me to come back ASAP, but I'm sure I'll see you around! Bye!" I answered matter-of-factly.

Josh looked disappointed as I waved and walked away, towards the town square where I knew I could find a taxi to take me to the airport.

By this time, the sun was up and my internal clock told me it was about 5:00. But to my surprise there were plenty of taxis, despite the hour.

I hailed one quickly and told the driver, "The airport, please"

I must have looked rather unusual to the taxi driver. I was a teenage girl going to the airport at 5 in the morning with only a red backpack on my back. He had looked at me through his rear-view mirror at least ten times since I had gotten in the taxi. I just smiled politely and looked out the window to my left.

As we pulled into the drop-off zone at the airport under the big silver overhang, I handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. I climbed out of the taxi and walked through the automatic doors where I was met with the cool breeze of the air conditioned airport.

I strode up to the ticket counter and purchased my tickets to Atlanta and then to London with cash that I had taken from Macy's secret stash in her huge makeup case. I guessed that $30,000 would barely be missed from her stockpile of at least $300,000. It was after all, Macy McHenry, the senator's daughter.

My reason for going to London was that when I was reading my dad's journal a few weeks ago, he mentioned going to London many times and repeatedly saying he and Mr. Soloman were "So close". I figured this would be a decent place to start considering I barely had a plan.

I got through security easily despite the napotine patches and concealed gun I had in my backpack.

Then I headed to the bathroom to change my appearance a bit. I had hidden some color contacts, a wig, and some glasses in my backpack before I had left Gallagher.

I quickly put in the contacts, so now instead of my muted blue eyes; I had dark brown eyes, and put on my dark brown wig that covered my dirty blonde locks. I slid my glasses on and I looked in the mirror and I saw just another average girl. _Perfect_ I thought to myself. I toss my backpack onto my shoulder and walk out of the bathroom with a much different demeanor. Instead of my casual chameleon-like stride, I walked with purpose and confidence.

As I walked to my gate, I noticed a girl about Bex's height with the same athletic physique looking at the list of incoming flights in the terminal. Of course she had different hair and her nose was slightly bigger, but I couldn't help but wonder.

I made my way to gate B34 with 5 minutes to spare before boarding. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs at my gate. I made sure to sit next to other people in order to blend in more.

Then I saw him. Shoving a dollar bill into the Coca-cola vending machine next to the gate opposite of mine was Zach. He had blonde hair and was wearing the ugliest sweater I had ever seen and glasses, but I caught a glimpse of his green eyes in the reflection of a laptop screen.

It didn't matter what he was wearing though, because he was here and if he was here, then the girl I saw was probably Bex. And most importantly, if they were here and obviously looking for me, how am I going to board my plane without them noticing?


End file.
